Finally Forever
by kokiricat
Summary: The bridesmaids all walked out the door, ready, but when I came to the door frame, I stopped. My nerves grabbed hold of me and froze me. (Oneshot of Neil and Rachel's wedding)


I took a deep breath. Today is the day. Finally.

I got out of bed and stood in front of my long mirror. My long honey blonde hair is a mess. I'm definitely gonna need some work before the wedding. I found my cellphone and called my best friend, the Witch Princess, for help.

"Hello?" she asked groggily. I squealed in response.

"Hiiiii!" I dragged out, "Today's the day! Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous. You have to come over now! Get Iroha and Olivia on your way, too. We have to get our dresses on and do hair and makeup and all that fun stuff." I said enthusiastically, knowing she wasn't exactly a huge fan of girly things like hair and makeup.

"Yeah. Fun." Witch Princess replied with sarcasm, "Alright, I'll get the bridesmaids and be over as soon as possible. Oh, and Rach, don't let your nerves get to you, okay?"

"Nerves? What nerves?"

She laughed and said goodbye.

I walked over to the closet. My wedding dress was hanging on the door. I must have tried the dress and my other favorite on a million times before settling on the perfect dress. In the end, I chose a chic dress and veil. It is simple, but still very pretty. The white dress has thin straps, a plain top, and a flowing satin skirt. With it I'll be wearing a headress of pale orange flowers with a long veil cascading down my back, and a pair of gloves that match the white color of my dress.

While I was staring at my wedding attire, the doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I answered it and let Olivia, Iroha, and Witch Princess into my house.

"Alright gals, time to get ready for a wedding!" I exclaimed.

They nodded and smiled in response, and we grabbed our dresses to begin getting ready. The bridesmaids' dresses are long, strapless, dark purple dresses. After struggling into the dresses, we did each others' makeup. My makeup is relatively simple, not too dark. The bridesmaids did their makeup similarly. After untangling my mess of hair, I styled it into a Taylor Swift-style updo. Olivia, Iroha, and Witch Princess had their hair down and curled, which wasn't hard for Witch Princess.

I checked the time on my phone, it was 12:30. "We've got to get going," I stated as my hands shook nervously.

"Don't worry," the girls advised in unison.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." Olivia assured. I nodded and we were on our way to the festival area, which Dunhill said he and the other townsfolk set up for the wedding the night before.

The bridesmaids all walked out the door, ready, but when I came to the door frame, I stopped. My nerves grabbed hold of me and froze me.

"You guys go ahead. We'll be out in a minute." Witch Princess told the others, and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the house. "What's up?" she questioned.

"I-I can't. What if he doesn't even show up? What if I do something stupid that makes him leave?" I rambled.

"Rachel, he loves you. You know that."

"But-"

"No buts about it. I can read thoughts, trust me, he does."

I composed myself and took a deep breath.

"Ok, come on, we're gonna be late." I smiled.

* * *

We arrived, and I gasped at the scene in front of me. The festival ground was decorated beautifully. There were white chairs, decorated with flower pots at the end of each row, a cobblestone path for the aisle. At the end of the aisle, Dunhill stood, where he would act as the Master of Ceremonies.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Neil and Rachel." Dunhill began, "Here are the bride and groom now!"

I turned and saw Neil arriving. He looks absolutely perfect, in a black tux with a dark red tie and his hair combed nicely.

He gave me a small smile, took my hand, and we began to walk down the aisle slowly.

I felt his grip on my hand tighten as he squeezed it reassuringly.

He then turned to me and whispered "I love you." and I knew I'd finally found forever.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This is a little one-shot I got the idea for last night. I hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Check out my Another Wonderful Life Roleplay: forum/A-nother-Wonderful-Life-RolePlay/138207/**


End file.
